Lequel de nous deux tu veux réellement
by Hayla2401
Summary: Après une dispute avec son petit ami, Jeremiah, Orianna trouve un peu de réconfort auprès de son frère jumeau, Jerome...


\- Orianna Mallory, appela l'avocat de la compagnie. Puis je vous poser quelques questions?

Bien sûre, c'était une question rhétorique. Orianna n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle jeta alors un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jérémiah et s'approcha de l'homme qui représentait la société sous le regard de tous les employés de la Pharm'industry.

Orianna travaillait à la Pharm'industry, une entreprise pharmaceutique basée dans le centre de Gotham, depuis deux ans environ . A peine était elle arrivée, qu'elle obtint très rapidement le poste de directrice de site industriel grâce à l'influence du maire de Gotham , Oswald Cobblepot envers qui elle était très attachée depuis longtemps. Il l'avait aidé à gravir les échelons, cependant le travail qu'elle fournissait était excellent. Le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise avait considérablement augmenté grâce aux efforts que la jeune femme avait fournit. Elle était ambitieuse et dés son premier jour de travail, elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif : Prendre la tête de la compagnie. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que Karl Johnson, le président de la Pharm'Industry , ne lui présente l'ingénieur chargé de diriger la division des relations scientifiques, Jérémiah Valeska.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait presque été sous le choc. Elle faisait face à la copie de Jérome Valeska, son ami le plus proche... Ami? En réalité, Orianna ne le savait pas vraiment . Ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre quand ils en avaient besoin, comme le feraient des amis mais il arrivait parfois que, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, leur amitié dépassait les limites de la camaraderie pour se terminer en intimité charnel.

Avec Jérémiah, c'était complètement différent. Certes, il ressemblait énormément à Jérome mais n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Tandis que Jérome était de nature extravertie et enjouée, Jérémiah ,lui, était beaucoup plus calme et plus posé. Son travail lui tenait vraiment à coeur et il s'appliquait toujours à ce que chacune de ses tâches soit faite avec ardeur et minutie. Orianna en avait été impressionnée et rapidement, elle avait ressenti une forte attirance pour lui puis avait nourri de véritables sentiments à son égard. En bref, elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle s'était senti gênée , au départ, car elle était de quatre ans son ainée cependant, plus elle luttait plus ses sentiments envers lui grandissait. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de le séduire, sans succès car il était persuadé qu'elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle voulait simplement remplacer Jérome qu'elle avait forcé à quitter la ville pour le protéger de la police de Gotham, après le meurtre de sa mère.

Un soir, après une journée de travail épuisante, Orianna avait décidé de retrouver Jérémiah et de lui parler franchement de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais encore une fois, il l'avait rejetée et Orianna était repartie plus déprimée que d'habitude. La forte pluie de cette nuit là n'avait rien arrangé du tout. A peine avait elle démarré sa voiture que cette dernière était tombé en panne. De rage et de tristesse, Orianna s'était défoulé sur le klaxon et avait appuyé violemment dessus, à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'était alors mise à pleurer. Elle était sorti de la voiture, s'était assise à même le trottoir et avait prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant la pluie couler le long de ses longs cheveux noirs... Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant. Elle avait perdu son ami et la personne qu'elle aimait l'avait complètement rejetée... Puis, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Du moins, au dessus d'elle seulement . Quand elle avait levé les yeux, Jérémiah se tenait debout, la regardant et l'abritant sous son parapluie par la même occasion. Il l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à son appartement, aucun des deux ne purent expliquer ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Jérémiah était sur le point de repartir quand , finalement, il changea d'avis. Il s'était approché d'Orianna et l'avait embrassé avec passion. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Une nuit emplie de sensualité mais de tendresse aussi. Après leurs ébats, Orianna ne pu s'endormir. Elle avait réussit à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait le plus , la personne qu'elle désirait le plus. Allongée sur le ventre, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'observer le visage de Jérémiah, endormi contre elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas fermer les yeux car elle avait tellement peur que si elle les ouvrait à nouveau , elle se rendrait compte que tout ça n'eut été qu'un de ses rêves et rien de plus. Mais tout ça était bien réel et Orianna et Jérémiah se fréquentèrent de plus en plus. Elle avait même finit par le convaincre de quitter son bunker pour vivre avec elle.

Orianna vivait pleinement son conte de fée... Ou presque. Les relations amoureuses au seins de la pharm'Industry étaient interdites sous peine de se voir renvoyer de la compagnie. Alors, Orianna et Jérémiah agissaient entre eux comme s'ils étaient de simples collègues et devaient veiller à ce que personne ne soit au courant des liens qui les unissaient. Cependant, deux autres personnes avaient connaissance de cette information : Joan, la plus proche collègue d'Orianna ainsi qu'Ecco, l'assistante de Jérémiah.

Un matin, alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas, Orianna avait prévu de rester au lit, avec son ordinateur sur les genoux et de regarder une série Netflix. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, comme à son habitude et profita de l'absence de Jérémiah, qui le lui aurait interdit, pour remplir un saladier de chips qu'elle apporta avec elle dans son lit. Elle s'installa puis activa le lecteur. A peine le logo de la plateforme affiché, son téléphone sonna. L'appel provenait de la Pharm'Industry. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas continuant son visionnage. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner puis reprit de plus belle quelques minutes plus tard. Cette fois ci, Orianna soupira, mit une chips plus grande qu'elle dans sa bouche et répondit.

\- AO

\- Orianna?

\- I, répondit elle avant d'avaler sa chips. Je ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, lui dit une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne travaillais pas... - Elle pointa son doigt vers son écran d'ordinateur - Eleven était sur le point de...

\- Ecoute, le patron veut absolument nous voir dans la salle de réunion dans une heure pile... Tu ferais mieux de te bouger et au plus vite...

\- Mais pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas.

\- Trois millions de dollars ont disparus du compte de la société!

\- Quoi?! Comment ça? Mais... S'exclama Orianna. D'accord, je suis au bureau dés que je peux.

Elle jeta son téléphone sans même avoir raccroché et son bol de chips sur le lit puis tenta de se lever mais se prit les pieds dans les draps et se retrouva à même le sol.

\- Orianna? Tout va bien? Demanda la voix au téléphone. Orianna?

Elle arriva légèrement en retard en salle de réunion. A son arrivée, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention cherchant discrètement Jérémiah du regard. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle sourit discrètement, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait Joan.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton prince charmant est bien là, lui murmura t'elle . Il était déjà là bien avant tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

Orianna rougit très légèrement. A cet instant, Karl Johnson entra dans la pièce et prit alors la parole :

\- Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est là, nous pouvons enfin commencer cette réunion. Comme vous l'avez comprit, une somme importante appartenant à la société a disparue... Dans la nature, comme ça. Une première enquête nous a révélée que différents transferts ont été effectués à partir de la société... Autrement dit, le responsable de ce délit est ici, parmi nous.

Les salariés de l'entreprise se regardèrent tous dans un léger brouhaha. Karl rétablit l'ordre en présentant un homme, grand et potelé, se tenant debout, près de lui. Il le montra du doigt.

\- Je vous présente donc Michael Schmitt, l'avocat de la société. Il va vous en dire plus. Je vous laisse la parole. Allez y.

L'avocat s'avança et présenta un dossier bleu qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Voilà le compte rendu de la première enquête menée. Bien sûre, une autre enquête va suivre juste après, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de poser quelques questions à certains d'entre vous pour approfondir les faits. J'ai ici une liste de personnes à qui j'aimerais demander deux ou trois petites choses pour éclaircir certaines informations. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et pour ne pas perdre votre temps, je propose que nous fassions ça ici et maintenant. Vous êtes d'accord?

Schmitt n'attendit aucune réponse pour inviter Joan à le rejoindre. Elle obéit sans poser de question. Elle rougit alors lorsqu'elle vit le regard de ses collègues rivé sur elle.

\- Pouvez vous déclinez votre identité, je vous pris? Demanda Michael.

\- Je m'appelle Joan Mayers. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Et quelle est votre fonction dans cette société?

\- Je suis chargée d'assister Mademoiselle Orianna Mallory, la directrice de site industriel, dans ses tâches.

\- C'est à dire? Expliquez nous en quoi ça consiste.

\- Et bien, je rédige ses courriers, ses emails, je répond au téléphone, je contacte les sociétés partenaires de la pharm'Industry...

\- Vous avez donc accès à énormément d'informations, même les plus confidentielles, n'est ce pas?

\- Heu... Parfois, oui. Mais je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vois. Et est ce que vous avez déjà été témoin de choses qui pourrait vous paraître suspectes au sein de cette entreprise? Des personnes ou des salariés qui pourraient vous sembler douteux.

\- Non, rien du tout.

\- Rien du tout?

\- Non, Monsieur. Je vous l'assure.

\- Pas même des personnes qui ne respecteraient pas le règlement de la société? Je vous rappelle que si vous mentez , vous êtes l'une d'entre elles et que vous risquez le renvoi immédiat, vous le savez ça?

Alors, Joan leva les yeux vers Orianna qui la supplia du regard de ne rien dire de plus. Mais Schmitt se montrant de plus en plus insistant , Joan ressentit une lourde pression peser sur ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur, hésita, puis :

\- ... J'ai entendu des employés dire certaines choses... - Elle se mordit encore une fois la lèvre inférieur - sur Mademoiselle Mallory.

Orianna n'en revenait pas. Joan, sa plus proche amie au sein de la Pharm'Industry, la seule personne de la société en qui elle avait entièrement confiance, à part Jérémiah, allait la dénoncer. Jérémiah et elle se regardèrent rapidement puis portèrent leur attention sur Joan.

\- Qu'est ce que ces choses disaient exactement?

\- Et bien que Mademoiselle Mallory fréquentait quelqu'un de la société alors que le règlement l'interdit pour des raisons de confidentialité des informations, vous comprenez. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter... Orianna, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je devais le dire.

Le brouhaha reprit. Certains employés s'étaient tourné vers Orianna. Cette dernière ne su pas si elle devait s'enfuir en courant ou pleurer devant toute l'assemblée. Elle se senti si mal qu'elle sentit tout son poids se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle sentit aussi le regard compatissant de Jérémiah se poser sur elle mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui car Johnson la dévisageait.

\- Est ce que vous savez qui est la personne qu'elle fréquente?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. C'est la vérité, je vous le jure. C'était ce que j'entendais quand j'allais d'un bureau à un autre seulement...

\- Merci pour votre témoignage, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Joan s'éloigna timidement de l'avocat et passa devant sa supérieur les yeux rougit de larmes. Honteuse, elle n'osa même pas la regarder, puis sortit de la pièce.

\- Orianna Mallory, appela l'avocat de la compagnie. Puis je vous poser quelques questions?

Bien sûre, c'était une question rhétorique. Orianna n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Jérémiah et s'approcha de l'homme qui représentait la société sous le regard de tous les employés de la Pharm'industry.

\- Mademoiselle Mallory, êtes vous responsable de la disparition de trois millions de dollars appartenant à la société?

\- Non! Répondit Orianna outrée par la question de Schmitt. Si j'avais cet argent, vous pensez vraiment que je serai encore à Gotham en ce moment même ?!

\- Vous laisseriez tomber le luxueux appartement de fonction que vous possédez? Vraiment?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais l'avocat ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question et lui en posa une autre.

\- Dites moi, est ce que vous connaissez Monsieur Jérémiah Valeska?

\- ... Oui. Il travaille dans la société avec nous, répondit elle méfiante.

\- C'est donc un de vos collègues, c'est ça?

\- C'est un de mes associés. On ne travaille pas dans le même secteur, en réalité.

\- Mademoiselle Mallory, continua Michael Schmitt, est-ce que vous couchez avec votre... associé, ici présent?

Il pointa Jérémiah du doigt. A cette question, la cohue reprit parmi les salariés qui s'étaient, à présent , tournés vers le jeune homme, embarassé.

\- Quoi?... Je vous demande pardon? Demanda Orianna abasourdie.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous couchiez avec votre associé.

\- Attendez, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi...

\- Ma question n'est pas difficile à comprendre, pourtant. Est ce que, oui ou non, vous avez des relations sexuelles avec Monsieur Jérémiah Valeska, ici présent?

\- Non! Répondit Orianna de façon catégorique.

\- Pourtant notre source nous a révélé que vous étiez ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà vous et lui, et que vous agissiez comme si de rien n'était.

\- Votre source? C'est ridicule!

\- Il vous a aidez à voler l'argent? C'est pour ça que vous couchez ensemble? C'est une façon de le remercier pour ses services?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, je vous l'ai dit! Et d'abord, de quelle source vous parlez? Vous espionnez les salariés maintenant?!

\- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez séduit? Dites le nous dans ces cas là. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de cet argent...

\- Je ne l'ai pas...

\- Ou alors est ce parce qu'il est le frère jumeau de Jérome Valeska. Vous vouliez le remplacer, n'est ce pas? Et qui de mieux que Jérémiah Valeska? Il est la copie conforme de votre premier amant...

\- Jérôme n'a jamais été mon...

\- De plus, il a les connaissances nécessaires pour dérober une importante somme d'argent sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit... Et bien c'est raté pour vous! Vous allez tomber...

Orianna n'en pouvait plus. Se faire humilier devant les salariés de la compagnie la rendait folle.

\- Vous allez me laissez parler, oui?! Jérémiah n'a rien à voir avec Jérome! C'est un esprit brillant. Il est encore plus brillant que tout cette assemblée réunit et qui croit en vos stupidités! Lâchât elle d'une voix tremblante.

-... Bien... Dans ces cas là, j'en conclu que votre assistante nous a délibérément menti. Une lettre de renvoie lui sera très bientôt adressée alors.

\- Quoi? Non attendez!

\- A entendre ce que vous dites, on ne peut pas se fier aux compétences de votre assistante. Elle a menti sur le fait que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un de la société, elle pourrait très bien mentir sur d'autres détails. Est ce que vous imaginez , Mademoiselle Mallory, l'impact que cela peut avoir sur la pérennité de la Pharm'Industry?

Orianna regarda Jérémiah puis le reste des employés présents. Tous l'observaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle mentait, Joan allait perdre son travail mais si elle révélait sa liaison avec Jérémiah alors c'est elle ou lui qui se verrait renvoyer de la Pharm'Industry. Elle soupira de résignation puis :

\- D'accord, répondit elle désespérée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'argent de la société. Ecoutez, je suis vraiment attachée à cette entreprise et à ses employés aussi. C'est vrai, Jérémiah et moi sommes ensemble.

\- Parce qu'il vous rappelle Jérome, n'est ce pas?

\- Non... Parce que je l'aime! Je l'aime encore plus que ma propre vie. Lui, pas Jérôme ou quelqu'un d'autre. Lui seulement.

A ces mots, Jérémiah, désappointé, quitta la pièce sans un seul regard pour Orianna. Cette dernière, complètement dépitée, ne savait alors plus à qui en vouloir. A Schmitt ou à Johnson? Ou bien à Joan qui l'avait dénoncée ou alors à Jérémiah qui venait de la laisser seule dans cette situation. Et si, finalement, tout ça n'était que de sa faute? Une tristesse et une colère s'empara alors d'elle.

-... Merci. Je n'ai plus de questions ,vous pouvez vous en allez, conclut l'avocat satisfait.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et se mit à la poursuite de Jérémiah. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, elle l'interpella :

\- Miah! Attend moi!

Il l'ignora totalement et continua son chemin. Orianna se mit alors devant lui pour lui barrer la route et le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, Miah! Tu le sais très bien!

\- Tu aurais pu te taire! Maintenant, tout le monde est courant que...

\- Que quoi? Que tu me baises? C'est ça?! Demanda Orianna en colère mais elle se radoucit une seconde après. T'as honte de moi?

\- Bien sûre que non!

\- Alors qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire? Demanda t'elle prenant doucement les joues de Jérémiah entre ses mains. Je t'aimes et je me fiche que tout le monde le sache.

Jérémiah eu une seconde de faiblesse. Les mains d'Orianna contre ses joues le rassurèrent tout comme la présence de la jeune femme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui mais il la repoussa.

\- Orianna, on va tous les deux être renvoyés de la société! Comment est ce que tu veux qu'on vive sans salaire? Comment tu veux qu'on fasse quand on aura nos enfants? ...

\- Nos enfants? Murmura Orianna,surprise. On trouvera une solution, t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis sûre que ton assistante a tout révélé sur nous.

\- Non, ce n'est pas elle, je le sais. Elle n'aurai jamais rien dit. Je la connais.

\- Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue! Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné devant ce Schmitt!

\- Elle a eu peur, c'est normal. Il lui a mit une grosse pression sur les épaules et puis elle n'a rien dit sur toi! ... Peut être que c'est Ecco la source de Schmitt.

\- Non, pas Ecco. Elle ne me trahirai jamais... Contrairement à Joan.

\- T'es sûr de toi? Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Demanda Orianna agacée.

\- Ecco est la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

\- La personne en qui tu as le plus confiance? Vraiment?! Et moi, je suis qui alors? Le voisin de palier? D'accord! Tu sais quoi?! Dans ces cas là, tes enfants, t'as qu'à les faire avec elle ! Elle en parlera à personne, elle!

A peine venait elle de terminer sa phrase que Jérémiah empoigna Orianna par la gorge, l'approcha de lui et resserra ses doigts autours de son cou.

\- Ne répète plus jamais ce genre de chose, est-ce que c'est clair? Menaça t'il.

Pendant un court moment, Orianna ne sentit plus d'air passer dans ses poumons. Le jeune homme d'ordinaire doux avec elle avait laissé place à un homme froid qui glaça les veines d'Orianna. Durant ce moment, elle ne reconnu plus du tout la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais Jérémiah relâcha la pression de sa main. Reprenant sa respiration, elle le gifla faisant tomber ses lunettes en même temps. Un gifle assez forte pour que les employés qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la salle de réunion se tournèrent vers eux. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ramassa les lunettes de Jérémiah à la hâte et voulu les lui rendre mais il les lui arracha des mains :

\- Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas! S'excusa t'elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Miah! Je suis désolé! S'il te plait! Je voulais pas...

Jérémiah attend!

Elle soupira de désespoir , massant son cou où déjà des bleus commencèrent à apparaitre.

Joan passa à coté d'elle, baissant les yeux. Orianna lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil puis s'en alla, à son tour.

Elle avait cherché Jérémiah tout le reste de la journée et dans presque toute la ville de Gotham. Triste et en colère contre lui, elle décida finalement de rentrer chez elle.

Elle arriva dans son immeuble et monta lentement les marches jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait son appartement. Elle sortit les clés de sa poche, et en mit une dans la serrure du bas quand :

\- Alors comme ça, toi et mon frère...

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut et s'énerva quand elle vit Jérôme debout, devant elle.

\- Fait chier! Putain! D'où est ce que tu sors ?! Bordel!

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Princesse, lui répondit il l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Tu m'as fais peur! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! Si jamais quelqu'un te vois...

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, poussa son ami à l'intérieur et regarda les alentours du couloir avant de fermer derrière elle.

\- Si quelqu'un te vois, t'es un homme mort, tu le sais très bien!

\- J'ai appris pour toi et Jérémiah! Félicitation! C'est pas le meilleur des deux que tu as choisis, mais bon... Quand est ce que vous me faites un petit neveu, dis moi? Demanda Jérôme en souriant.

\- Oh! Commence pas! Répondit Orianna blasée.

Elle jeta sa veste et son sac par terre, se rendit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau, puis revint dans le salon. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit que Jérôme avait déjà retiré sa veste qu'il avait jeté sur le canapé , qu'il s'était servi une des boissons de Jérémiah et qu'il avait déjà commencé à mettre en désordre les travaux sur lesquels son jumeau s'était penché et qu'il avait accroché sur un tableau de liège pour voir l'ensemble plus clairement.

\- Te gênes surtout pas, s'exclama ironiquement Orianna qui lui arracha des plans de générateurs qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Fais comme chez toi!

Mais Jérome la regarda d'un air grave. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en l'observant. Il attrapa son menton et le leva vers lui, examinant les bleus qu'elle portait au cou.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda t'il sérieusement.

\- Oh! C'est rien. On s'est disputé avec Jérémiah et c'est arrivé, c'est tout, répondit la femme se dégageant de l'emprise de Jérôme.

\- C'est tout?

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la réunion du matin même. Quand elle eu finit, elle se leva et se redirigea vers la cuisine pour reprendre quelque chose à boire quand elle senti les mains de Jérôme caresser ses cheveux puis son cou.

\- Mon frère a toujours eu des problèmes ...

\- Vous avez tous les deux des problèmes, se moqua t'elle en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots! Je ne sais même pas où est Jérémiah, il s'est enfui pour une histoire à deux sous et toi... le fait que tu reviennes comme ça, alors que la Police est à ta recherche... Je te le dis, deux parfaits idiots! Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux pour rien!

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et prit une de ses mains qu'il embrassa.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te lasser de nous, pas vrai? Tu nous aimes... Beaucoup trop même pour savoir lequel de nous deux tu veux réellement! Admet le.

\- Mouai... Répondit elle de manière sceptique.

Jérôme prit doucement le visage d'Orianna entre ses mains et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa légèrement.

\- Fais pas ça, je suis pas d'humeur, s'il te plait.

\- Justement, laisse moi te remonter le moral. Je suis ton ami, non? C'est mon rôle. Détend toi.

\- C'est pas ce que les amis sont censés faire entre eux...

\- C'est different pour nous...

Cette fois ci, il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire, avec une légère résistance qu'elle relâcha petit à petit. Les mains de Jérôme sur le visage d'Orianna glissèrent lentement, caressant les épaules de la jeune femme, ses bras, ses mains puis se posèrent sur les hanches de la brune, l'attirant encore plus vers lui, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Orianna, elle, posa ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire. Il continua sa progression jusqu'aux cuisses de la brune qu'il agrippa, se positionnant entre eux. Elle rompit leur baiser :

\- Attend, commença t'elle. Et si Miah... Jérémiah rentrait?

\- Il ne rentrera pas maintenant, lui répondit il, reprenant leur baiser.

Elle s'éloigna encore une fois de Jérome qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais imagine que...

Il la posa sur le plan de travail où, plus tôt, elle avait laissé son verre d'eau.

\- Tu m'ennuies sérieusement, quand tu t'y mets! Tais toi! Lui ordonna t'il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, caressant son visage.

Un sourire se dessina légèrement sur les lèvres d'Orianna. Elle déboutonna sa chemise, la retira et la jeta quelque part au sol, dévoilant la couleur parme de son soutien gorge. Jérôme embrassa son cou, caressant à présent sa poitrine. Elle gémit sans trop savoir si c'était à cause de la douleur causée par les marques reçues plus tôt ou parce qu'elle commençait à ressentir l'excitation monté en elle et sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença de légers mouvements de va et vient contre Jérôme. Elle sentit la main de son amant glisser sur son corps, passer sous sa jupe, caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis monter encore jusqu'à ce qu'à atteindre la dentelle fine de sa culotte qu'il caressa et dans laquelle il passa sa main. Elle gémit silencieusement au contact de ses doigts contre sa peau nue.

Il dézippa la fermeture de sa jupe et la lui retira entièrement. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Orianna profita du court chemin menant dans la pièce à coucher pour déposer des baisers passionnés sur les lèvres de Jérôme.

Dans la chambre, il s'essaya au bord du lit défait, Orianna le chevauchant et continuant de l'embrasser. Elle lui montra d'avantage qu'elle avait envie de lui, caressant son visage, son cou puis encore une fois son visage, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux auburn. Aussi, ses mouvements de bassin devenaient de plus en plus prononcés. Il caressa sa poitrine, puis son ventre , puis ses hanches tandis qu'elle embrassait son cou. Elle arrêta pour déboutonner la chemise de Jérôme. Juste deux ou trois boutons avant de la lui retirer comme un t shirt. Ils reprirent leur baiser tandis qu'il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qui s'en débarrassa. Elle lui prit les mains et les posa sur ses propres seins qu'il massa en embrassant le cou d'Orianna. Elle leva légèrement la tête, tout en fermant les yeux, sa surexcitation montant toujours plus.

Elle s'allongea totalement sur lui pour continuer. Très rapidement, elle rompit leur baiser s'agenouilla devant lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il prit le visage d'Orianna d'une main et l'embrassa. Elle posa sa main sur la ceinture de son pantalon et défit la boucle, déboutonna son pantalon puis le lui retira complètement. Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur les joues et sur les lèvres. Elle embrassa son cou, son torse, son ventre... et descendit encore. Elle le regarda en passant sa main dans son boxer. Elle prit son membre dans sa main et fit des va et vients, de haut en bas. Il se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et la laissa continuer. Orianna baissa la tête pour continuer avec sa bouche mais Jérôme l'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi? Demanda t'elle inquiète. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je t'ai fais mal?

\- Non... C'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est toi qui besoin de réconfort , pas moi.

Orianna se releva et Jérôme se rasseya sur le lit. Il la prit par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Il embrassa son ventre à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'elle caressa ses cheveux. Il se leva à son tour et poussa la jeune femme sur le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou prenant sa poitrine dans ses deux mains cette fois. Orianna entoura la taille de Jérôme avec ses jambes et continua ses va et vients contre lui. Les mains de Jérome ainsi que ses lèvres glissèrent lentement le long du corps de sa maitresse. Il caressa ses seins, son ventre, sa taille puis ses cuisses qu'il sépara l'une de l'autre d'avantage. Il tira légèrement la culotte de la jeune femme sur le coté et embrassa son sexe nu lentement, au départ puis intensément par la suite. Orianna retint ses gémissement mais chaque fois qu'elle ressentait le plaisir monter, elle inspira et expira bruyamment. Alors, quand elle sentit la langue de son partenaire caresser son clitoris, elle attrapa une de ses couvertures qu'elle serra entre ses doigts tandis qu'elle senti son corps prendre feu. Finalement, elle arrêta et repoussa légèrement Jérôme pour retirer sa culotte qu'elle laissa tombé à côté du lit. Elle s'approcha de Jérôme, l'embrassa et lui murmura :

\- Continue, s'il te plait.

Il obéit et poussa Orianna sur le lit plus brutalement que la première fois et continua de lui procurer du plaisir du bout de sa langue. Elle gémit de plus en plus, posant ses mains sur celles de Jérôme puis passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Oh! Seigneur, soupira t'elle à plusieurs reprises, reprenant ses mouvements de bassin.

Quand finalement, elle atteint son premier orgasme, elle resta quelques seconde sans bouger, à regarder le plafond puis se releva, repoussant Jérôme encore une fois pour l'embrasser en l'attirant vers elle et le poussant à s'allonger à son tour sur le lit. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui et continua de l'embrasser passionnément , presque avec faim. Jérôme, lui, chercha le bon angle d'entrée puis pénétra la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer un cri puis rapidement fit des mouvements d'avant en arrière. Elle s'allongea totalement sur lui pour l'embrasser tandis qu'il caressai son dos mais ils furent coupés plusieurs fois par leurs gémissements respectifs. Jérôme s'asseya , prenant Orianna dans ses bras et fit à son tour des vas et vient. Orianna sentit la pénétration plus profonde en elle et ne pu s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans la peau de Jérôme. Le voyant grimaçant de douleur, elle lâchât son emprise et prit son visage entre ses mains pour continuer de l'embrasser.

Il se rallongea , posant ses mains sur la taille d'Orianna, la laissant continuer ses vas et vient et la faisant gémir de plus en plus forts. Jérome l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser, se releva, Orianna toujours dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit et ce fut à son tour de prendre le dessus sur elle. Il la pénétra plus lentement mais plus profondément aussi . Il embrassa son cou tandis que Orianna exultait toujours. Il accéléra ses mouvements. Les gémissements de la jeune femme commencèrent à devenir des cris que Jérôme étouffa grâce à ses baisers. Il accéléra encore, pénétrant encore plus la jeune femme. Il ne tarda pas à éjaculer et Orianna eu son second orgasme en même temps. Ils ne bougèrent pas durant quelques instants, reprenant chacun leur souffle. Jérôme posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Orianna qui caressa ses cheveux roux, le coeur de la femme battant la chamade contre son oreille. Rassurée d'avoir son ami prés d'elle, elle se sentit détendue et lentement, elle s'endormi. Jérôme se leva, prit une des couvertures du lit et la couvrit.

Orianna se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle fronça les sourcils, désorientée, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle bailla et frotta ses yeux du bout de ses doigts. Encore des coups. Elle se tourna vers son radio réveil. Il était trois heures quarante sept du matin. Jérôme était déjà repartit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment qu'il allait repartir. Il ne restait jamais avec elle après leurs ébats. La personne frappa encore une fois. Orianna sortit de son lit, prit un peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda par le judas et aperçu Jérémiah attendant, debout, apparement troublé. Quand elle lui ouvrit, il se tenait devant elle, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, la tête légèrement baissée. Il ne dit rien quelques instant puis :

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit il timidement.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il soit revenu vers elle.

\- Oh Miah! Mon coeur! ...Mais où est ce que tu étais passé, bon sang?! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée!

\- Je suis désolé, je suis retourné au bunker. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Orianna l'attira dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Oh! Bébé! Tout va bien! Je t'ai dis qu'on trouverais une solution. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré, s'éxclama Orianna le prenant encore une fois dans ses bras.

Mais il la repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir lui parler.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Hé! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu ne me perdra pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là, tu le sais...

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire voir avec leur société! S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on soit ensemble, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire? On trouveras autre chose.

\- Jérémiah, je t'aimes! Tu es tout pour moi! Je me fou totalement du reste, lui confia sincèrement la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais du mal tout à l'heure, murmura t'il , voyant les marques sur le cou de Orianna.

\- Nan, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es rentré, c'est le plus important pour moi. Allez, viens te coucher maintenant, lui dit elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Orianna, ce que tu as dis sur Ecco et nos enfant...

\- C'est rien, c'est oublié, t'en fais pas. Aller, viens.

\- Non, je voulais juste que tu saches ...Je veux qu'on ai des enfants un jour, toi et moi, finit il maladroitement.

\- Alors... T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure? Tu veux qu'on ai enfants? Vraiment? Questionna t'elle.

Il acquiesça et continua:

\- Et puis, on se mariera aussi et on aura une maison, une grande maison même, loin de Gotham... On sera heureux Orianna ! Je te le promet.

\- Miah, peu importe où on se trouve, tant que tu seras avec moi, je serais toujours heureuse. Viens te coucher maintenant.

\- Je te rejoins, le temps de me débarrasser de mes affaires

\- D'accord.

Orianna retourna au lit, attendant Jérémiah. Elle avait retirer son peignoir et s'était glissée sous les couvertures sans aucun autre vêtement. Quand il la rejoignit, elle monta à califourchon sur lui, lui retira ses lunettes qu'elle posa soigneusement sur la table de chevet se trouvant à côté du lit et l'embrassa, à plusieurs reprises.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda t'il surprit.

\- A ton avis? Répondit Orianna, continuant de le couvrir de baisers. C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on ai des enfants, non? Pourquoi attendre?

\- A cette heure ci?

\- A cette heure ci ... Quelle importance? On ne travaille plus!

Elle sourit mais il la repoussa.

\- Qu'est qui ne va pas?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est? Interrogea Jérémiah qui venait de retrouver un morceau de chips tombé du bol jeté sur le lit le matin même.

\- Ah! Ca? Répondit Orianna qui venait de se rappeler que Jérémiah lui avait interdit de manger quoi que ce soit sur le lit.

\- Oui, ça, protestat il en repoussant la jeune femme qui tomba juste à côté à lui. A ta place! Bonne nuit!

Il lui tourna le dos et elle fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi tu es tellement sérieux? Se plaignit elle pour le taquiner.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Parce que tu es trop têtue!...

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit elle en souriant, juste avant de s'endormir.


End file.
